With increasing complexity of printed circuit board (PCB) geometry and the variety of copper and copper alloy substrates used in manufacture, good adhesion of imaging resists, e.g., photoresists, and solder masks has become a critical issue. Also due to more severe demands of lead-free production, it has become necessary to withstand the chemical attack of said copper or copper alloy surfaces caused by PCB surface finish processes like immersion tin, immersion silver and ENIG (electroless nickel/immersion gold). Therefore excellent adhesion of imaging resists or solder masks is now an essential prerequisite in order to prevent defects caused by poor imaging film or solder mask adhesion.
Increased adhesion of imaging resists or solder masks on copper or copper alloy surfaces can be archived by micro etching the copper or copper alloy surface prior to attachment of imaging resists or solder masks. One general type of compositions for said micro etching purpose is disclosed in EP 0 757 118. Such aqueous micro etching compositions comprise a cupric ion source, an organic acid and a source of halide ions.
Document EP 0 855 454 discloses a similar composition further comprising a polymer compound which contains polyamine chains or a cationic group or both.
The micro etching compositions for copper and copper alloy surfaces known from the prior art provide a uniform and controllable micro roughing of said surfaces but fail to provide a sufficient adhesion of imaging resists and solder masks as demanded for state of the art printed circuit board manufacturing. In particular, the adhesion provided by the above mentioned micro etching compositions for, e.g., solder mask spots with a size of ≦100 μm or fine line imaging resist patterns with line and space dimensions of ≦100 μm is not sufficient any more (see examples of the present invention).